


Beautiful

by Pride_of_Six



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_of_Six/pseuds/Pride_of_Six
Summary: They weren’t like his previous roommates that were large and hideous and manic, instead they were tiny and silent and, from what he could discern at a first glance, beautiful.“Darling?” His pulse quickened and his fingers itched to reach out and drag the stranger toward him.Eddie hadn’t seen a person so beautiful in years, and he was momentarily struck dumb by their wide doe eyes and trembling lip. The larger man blinked a few times before standing up from the bed and staring intensely back at them. There was just a few metres separating them, but it still felt like too much. There was no doubt in Eddie’s mind: this was the one.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a barely AU where Blaire thinks of more fun things to torture Waylon with than just the Engine.

Waylon’s life was, well, hell.

He worked for a megalomaniacal company that toyed with human’s lives like it was going out of fashion; he hadn’t heard from his wife or kids in close to a month since he’d taken it upon himself to undergo a secret mission to take down said company; and after all his work to cover his tracks and bring some justice to the blasted Asylum, he’d ultimately been outed as the whistle-blower anyway.

Waylon only prayed that the message he had sent out would be taken seriously and that someone somewhere might be able to rescue him.

Being outed as the whistle-blower on a company as powerful and malicious as the Murkoff Corporation meant that Waylon’s already hellish situation was just waiting to get immeasurably worse once they decided how they were going to punish him. What made it worse was that they speculated right in-front of him, letting a slew of trained psychiatrists read his reactions to figure out which punishment would be the most horrific for him.

“How do you feel about cannibals, Park?” Jeremy Blaire, one of the higher-ups of the corporation and the biggest pain in Waylon’s backside there ever was, teased him. Waylon was not fond of the idea of cannibals, but he couldn’t say he’d ever met one. Regardless, he wasn’t motivated any time soon to become another human’s dinner.

“Fire has still had the most severe reaction,” one of the psychiatrists reminded their boss and Waylon wanted to shout out the irony that a bunch of people who had trained years in how to understand and mend the human mind were now scrupulously trying to break a mind.

“Yes, but it’s more efficient if we can entertain a patient through all this. Make lemons into lemonade, and all that jazz,” Blaire tapped a finger on his chin and Waylon followed the movement, fearing what other kind of dreadful things this cruel man could come up with, but simultaneously hoping to stall for as long as possible in case there was a rescue incoming. “Why don’t we just leave him with Gluskin for the time being?”

Waylon felt a stone settle in the pit of his stomach at that. Give him a cannibal any day of the week, but having to even be in the presence of Eddie Gluskin was something that struck a chord in him and set his heart racing.

“That’s the one, boss,” one of the psychiatrists observed in case Waylon wasn’t already the most obvious person to read. Waylon wanted to slap them for just being cogs in the Murkoff machine; even if he died in the coming hours (and it seemed more and more likely) then at least he would be at peace with the knowledge that he had thrown a spanner in their works. Well, maybe not a spanner. More like a tiny toothpick that the machine would probably mash into smithereens, but he had still done something right with his life.

“Brilliant. Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr Park,” Blaire enunciated his words so that, for a person who was unaware of their situation, it would seem like a legitimate dismissal. “Unfortunately, we’re hoping to go in a new direction and as such we don’t require your services any longer.”

With a flourish and a few harsh commands to the personnel on where to deliver Waylon, Blaire was gone. Waylon almost missed him when he realised that without the Murkoff Executive there to torture him, they would find another to do it.

As he was shepherded towards the daunting steel door that undoubtedly led to nothing but pain for him, he did his best to fight off the guards. He scratched, he kicked, and he bit. Ultimately, Waylon was never a particular impressive physical specimen, so his efforts were laughable, but he did get a sliver of satisfaction at the bite mark on one of the towering security personnel’s cheek before they slammed the door in his face.

It was… different to be separated from the hustle and bustle of the Asylum’s workings. It was like in all the time he’d worked there he never had a moment just to himself, which was a part of why it had been so difficult to leak the information he had.

There was the muted sound of stirring behind him in the cell and it occurred to Waylon that he was still most definitely not alone.

“Darling?”

Crap.

 

Eddie had been having the most wonderful dream. It was the same dream he always had: the one where he’d found himself some pretty little thing to share his bed and bear his children. In his dream it was always anonymous, though, who this person was. All he knew was that they were beautiful, and that they were his. Unfortunately, that wasn’t much information to go on, and the bastard doctors here who raped him and confined him to this cell weren’t kind enough to give him many opportunities to seek out the person in his dream. Not after all of the… accidents.

When Eddie awoke from his dream and rolled onto his side on the lumpy bunk bed that dominated the room, he was more than a little surprised that he wasn’t alone. The doctors had gifted him another roommate to play with while he waited for his true darling.

But as he studied just the back of this mysterious interloper, Eddie found himself rather interested. They weren’t like his previous roommates that were large and hideous and manic, instead they were tiny and silent and, from what he could discern at a first glance, beautiful.

“Darling?” he uttered the word automatically, already sitting up excitedly and preparing himself to behold the stranger when they turned to face him. His pulse quickened and his fingers itched to reach out and drag the stranger toward him, but he wanted them to show him their face first.

Their feet shuffled slowly on the spot as they turned. Eddie’s head pounded in anticipation as they rotated so unfathomably laboriously… then their eyes finally met.

Eddie hadn’t seen a person so beautiful in years, and he was momentarily struck dumb by their wide doe eyes and trembling lip. The larger man blinked a few times before standing up from the bed and staring intensely back at his darling. There was just a few metres separating them, but it still felt like too much. There was no doubt in Eddie’s mind: this was the one.

“Darling,” he repeated, because it was all he could call them, and he stepped towards them. Immediately they plastered themselves against the wall in a humorous attempt to be coy. Eddie laughed heartily and stopped himself from swallowing up the remaining distance between them immediately. If his darling wanted to play a game, then Eddie would play along. “Of course, maybe we should get to know one another first.” The shy little thing remained silent and wide-eyed as they attempted to become one with the wall. “What should I call you?”

Silence. It looked like with each passing moment the stranger was getting more and more nervous. It was fine, though. It was normal for someone to be a bit reserved when love was still young. They’d get passed it soon. Eddie took it as a compliment that he had this effect on someone so beautiful. There was such a spark between them!

“Eddie Gluskin is my name,” Eddie added once it was clear that they weren’t going to answer immediately. They just needed a bit more persuasion, and Eddie had all the time in the world to persuade them. “Gluskin will be your name, too,” he informed them, “but I need to know what you like to be called.”

They didn’t respond so Eddie took a small step towards them again and it was enough for them to finally grace him with speech. “W-Waylon,” they uttered it like a question but Eddie had heard enough. Already in his head he was spinning their future together, and they looked absolutely lovely together.

“Waylon,” Eddie growled the name out so he could feel how it vibrated in his chest. It felt perfect. “You’re a man,” Eddie observed, albeit a bit reluctantly. He could kind of tell from the moment they’d turned around, but they had such soft features that Eddie couldn’t have been sure until he heard their voice. It wasn’t ideal to have his darling be a male, but Eddie was confident they could find a way to make it work. If not, well, Eddie would have to take matters into his own hands. 

Eddie closed any remaining distance between them and pressed Waylon back against the door. It felt right the way the man’s tiny body slotted between him and the flat surface, but Waylon made a muted kind of keening noise in his throat as soon as Eddie was all up in his personal space. It was kind of rude, but it was also kind of hot, and Eddie was nothing if not adaptable.

Eddie wrapped his arms around the shorter man and walked the pair back to his bed. He couldn’t help the short, electric feeling of euphoria when it occurred to him that his darling Waylon was in his bed. He was still keening, albeit more quietly, but he seemed resolved to remain pointedly uninvested in reality at the moment. It was remarkably disappointing, but Eddie knew that there were two sure-fire ways to snap somebody out of their minds: pain and pleasure. And, luckily for Waylon, Eddie could provide him both. “Hold still now, darling,” Eddie warned as he dug out the shiv he had stashed in his pillow case and used it to unburden Waylon of his clothing one article at a time.

First, Waylon’s shirt, one of those filthy ones that the mindless staff wore, was cut away to reveal a wide expanse of barely-tanned skin that Eddie would relish marking up. Eddie distantly noticed that Waylon had a few bruises on him from what looked like punches, but none of them were particularly severe, and it wasn’t like anybody was going to be touching Waylon any time soon if Eddie had anything to say about it.

Second, Waylon’s frustratingly tight black pants had to be removed. Eddie had to be careful not to slip and accidentally castrate his darling when Waylon took it upon himself to have a sudden desire to fight to keep his pants on. Luckily the pants were removed without any incident and Eddie lost himself for a while in the man’s long, beautiful legs. They looked powerful, and Eddie couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to have them wrapped around him, urging him to go harder, faster, deeper.

Eddie felt some discomfort as his own arousal dug in to the tight patient’s garb he was wearing but fortunately, the jumpsuit could be removed in one swift action. Which he did.

“Ed—” Waylon was trying to speak again. Apparently seeing Eddie’s unashamed arousal hanging freely was enough to excite his darling into using his words, “Eddie,” Waylon licked his dry lips in a way that was downright sinful, and Eddie found himself having a hard time concentrating on the other man’s words, “I’m not—you think I’m—”

While Eddie was kind of glad that Waylon was getting to be a bit more sociable, he was also far too worked up to spend the time humouring Waylon when he had more pressing issues to attend. “Shh, it’s okay,” he assured Waylon as he pushed him flat on his back on the bed with a firm hand to his solar plexis. There was just one last, thin, article of clothing separating Eddie from his darling’s sex and the place he would deposit his seed. He gently trailed his hand down from Waylon’s navel to grope the man through his grey briefs.

It didn’t take long before Eddie could feel the stirring he knew all too well in Waylon’s organ, and, finally, it was time for them to consummate their love. Eddie didn’t use his shiv to cut away Waylon’s briefs, but instead he tore them with his bare hands, leaving Waylon naked, squirming and shivering on the bed with Eddie hovering beside him. It occurred to Eddie that perhaps the reason why Waylon was being so emotional was because he was so overwhelmed by the fact that Eddie had chosen him. The thought made Eddie swoon and he climbed himself on to the bed, careful not to accidently crush Waylon, before inserting himself between the lithe man’s legs.

“I know this must be a lot for you to handle,” Eddie confided, mouth brushing Waylon’s ear as he whispered the words, “but I want you to know that this is important for both of us. Once my seed is in that soft place inside you, all of these idiots and lunatics will see that you’re mine.” He uttered the last word with such conviction that he accidentally spat onto his darling’s face. He awkwardly brushed it away with his thumb before leaning down and following the motion with his lips. “All mine, Waylon,” he reaffirmed, already straining so hard that his cock was jumping against his stomach.

Eddie shimmied his hips this way and that way for a moment before finally, with a choir of angels singing, the head of his cock found its desired mark. He used the strength in his hips and his own ecstasy to force it past the tight ring of muscle and whatever quiet, nervous man Waylon was when he stepped foot in the cell died.

He screamed bloody murder as Eddie just held him immobile and pushed himself deeper, deeper, and deeper.

“There we go,” Eddie gasped, already so thrilled that he knew he wouldn’t last long. Waylon was still groaning and moaning up a typhoon, and Eddie had the exciting thought that perhaps his darling had remained pure for him all this time; that perhaps Eddie was the first person who had been inside of Waylon like this. It gave him a surge of sympathy for the small man, whose body was clearly being pushed to the limit trying to accommodate for Eddie’s member. He had such a devoted darling, one that would put his needs first. It made Eddie’s heart swell with pride. “I hate to see you suffering,” he whispered, careful not to move his hips from where they were flush against Waylon’s ass. He used one of his free hands to stroke at Waylon’s now-limp penis and with the other he teased his fingers at the stretched rim of Waylon’s ass to try and alleviate some of the pressure.

“Stop,” Waylon pleaded in a husky, wrecked voice. Eddie hummed his understanding that yes, Waylon might have been a bit sore at the moment, but in this case it was necessary. Eddie was even trying to make it good for Waylon.

After Eddie dribbled some of his saliva into the thin gap between their bodies were Eddie’s dick as buried in Waylon’s ass, he tried to move experimentally and Waylon cried out immediately. It was still cries of pain, unfortunately, but Eddie was sure he could change that if he just thrust a few more times.

At first it was just a slow rhythm, just testing the waters as it were to see if Waylon could handle it. He was still grunting and moaning with every drag of Eddie’s cock in and out of his ass, but either he was getting used to the pain or it was becoming lesser. Either way, Eddie began to build up a pace. Fast.

See, it had been a while since Eddie had last been intimate with another person, and when he had been, the intimacy had been more of a brutal way of establishing dominance than a way of sharing his love like it was now. He wasn’t proud to admit that he was on the verge already of unloading his seed into Waylon, but if their love persisted then they would have plenty more opportunities to have more prolonged sexual encounters. For now it was just important that Waylon was marked inside and out as his so that nobody would touch him. He said as much as he rapidly approached his orgasm.

“Fuck, Waylon, Waylon, Waylon. All mine, hm?” he alternated snarling the words into Waylon’s ear and sitting up to watch Waylon’s face as he pounded into him, “They’ll all see it—smell it on you—smell me on you.” Eddie could feel the familiar threshold of climax rapidly approaching and, with a final triumvirate of powerful thrusts and a shout of, “Darling!” Eddie fell forward onto Waylon and focussed hard on just keeping his hips still so he was as deep in the other man as he could be. It was torturous to ride out his climax like that, so Eddie quickly amused himself by chasing Waylon’s climax. He grasped the man’s dick in a firm grasp and set a rhythm that had Waylon so worked up that Eddie had to hold his hips down so that he didn’t accidentally dislodge Eddie’s cock.

When Waylon came, it was like there was a whole other choir of angels singing in harmony with the first, because, as torturous as it had been for Eddie to completely neglect his cock through his orgasm, Waylon’s ass pulsed and squeezed it in time with the pulse of Waylon’s own cock.

“Beautiful,” Eddie commented, a bit dazed. 

He let himself slip free of Waylon’s beautiful hole with a beautiful wet squelch, then he collapsed, beautifully exhausted next to his beautiful Waylon on the tiny bed. It was an adjective that Eddie could use to describe every aspect of their love.

Even Waylon’s beautiful tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I don't know what it is with me and writing random stories in sudden, short bursts. I also originally wanted this to be more 'Teen & Up' rated, but apparently I can't write an Outlast fic without making things explicit.


End file.
